


Witcher Drabble

by galaxyartist4



Series: Witcher Drabble [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyartist4/pseuds/galaxyartist4
Summary: collection of short drabble pieces of the Witcher 3 characters





	1. Chapter 1

“This is my favorite time of day.”  
The pleasantly warm breeze ruffled Geralt’s hair as he sat at the edge of a pond, his pants rolled up to his knees and his feet in the water. It was cool, easing the aches in his bad ankle that came from standing on it for too long. Regis sat beside him, staring into the distance with a contented smile on his lips. The setting sun colored the landscape oranges and reds, and made Regis’ profile glow. Geralt watched him, feeling something under his ribs answering that light.  
“And why’s that?” Geralt asked, reaching over to run a gentle fingertip over Regis’ cheekbone. Regis took Geralt’s hand and kissed his fingertips.  
“When I was young, the setting sun always meant that we could feed soon, and the color of the light reminded me of blood.” He grimaced, then continued. “Now, I love it because it means I’ve spend a full day living the way I want to be living. Also, it’s absolutely beautiful. I love the way the color settles into your hair, it’s stunning.” He squeezed Geralt’s fingertips before letting go and getting to his feet.  
“Well, I’m going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?”   
“I didn’t know you liked water,” Geralt joked. “What, you won’t melt or something?” He bit off another cheeky remark as Regis pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it in the grass at his feet. The dying light reflecting off the pool’s surface gilded that man’s pale skin and made his salt and pepper hair shimmer. His eyes sparkled with contained laughter as he surveyed the other man.  
“Please Geralt,” he said, stepping out of his pants. “I bathe more regularly than you do.”   
“Not since I’ve left the path,” Geralt replied, his eyes tracing the curve of Regis’ spine as the man bent to discard his undergarments. “I bathe all the time now.” Regis chuckled as he stepped into the water, wading slowly toward the center of the pool where the water was deepest. When he was up to his waist, he turned, silhouetted against the setting sun, his outline glowing as he beckoned.  
“C’mon in, witcher, the water is fine.” Geralt couldn’t get out of his clothes fast enough. When he was sufficiently naked, he followed Regis into the pool. A few feet from the other man, he stopped, pretending to clutch at his chest in overly-dramatic agony.  
“Oh nooo, I really am meltinggg,” he gasped, bending his knees and slowly letting himself sink into the water. Regis rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and turning around to face away from Geralt’s antics.   
“You’re ridiculous, and I’m not turning around until you behave.” Geralt didn’t respond, choosing instead to paddle sneakily up behind the other man. In a flurry of arms and a loud splash, he tackled Regis into the water and resurfaced, chortling as Regis pretended to struggle against his grip. After a moment, Regis stopped and sagged in Geralt’s arms, faking a faint. He opened one eye to gauge Geralt’s reaction, and when he saw the man was grinning, he returned the smile, opening both his eyes. Geralt leaned down to kiss him gently on the nose, then on the mouth.  
“You’re a silly, silly man,” he said. Regis laughed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Geralt’s neck. “That’s rich, coming from you,” he replied. “You’re the silliest man I know, and yet I still love you.” Geralt chuckled and bent to kiss him again.  
“I love you too. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 


	2. Chapter 2

  
“Are you ticklish?”   
Eskel opened his eyes and turned his head on the pillow until he could look at his lover. A beam of moonlight reflected off the man’s shaved crown and glittered on the gold hoop in his earlobe.  
“No,” Eskel lied, trying not to look suspicious. Letho eyed him, clearly unconvinced, and propped himself up on his elbow.  
“Hmm… I dunno,” Letho drawled. “You look ticklish to me.” Eskel saw the muscles of Letho’s chest tense for the briefest moment before he pounced. Eskel yelped as Letho’s weight dropped onto his hips and the man began to tickle his sides. He squirmed frantically, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before Letho found the places where he really was ticklish.   
“Stop, fuck, no,” he gasped, trying in vain to push the other man off. In an act of desperation, he reached out and grabbed Letho’s waist, squeezing hard. Letho let out a strangled grunt and twitched, his face spasming. They stared at each other.   
“You’re ticklish?” Eskel whispered, a slow grin spreading across his face. Letho scowled, his eyes sparkling dangerously.  
“Don’t even-” he didn’t have time to finish his sentences before Eskel flipped him over and began to tickle him mercilessly. Dodging flailing limbs, Eskel poked and squeezed at Letho’s sides until the man was nearly crying with laughter. After a minute, Eskel relented, choosing instead to drop down and lie on top of the other man.  
“Sorry, I had to,” he wheezed, gasping with laughter. Letho grumbled from beneath him, then reached up to wrap his arms around Eskel’s waist and bury his face in Eskel’s neck. A squeak issued from Eskel’s mouth before he could stop it. He felt Letho freeze.  
“What… was that?” Letho’s lips brushed the sensitive skin as he spoke, causing the other man to wriggle in his grip. Eskel felt Letho grin against his neck, then begin to kiss slowly down to his collarbone. Laughter bubbled from his throat.  
“Gods, stop! I mean, don’t stop, I mean, aah!” Letho had nipped the tender skin between his collarbones. Eskel caught his breath and looked down into mischievous, yellow-green eyes. He chuckled, touching Letho’s face with gentle fingertips.  
“I was hoping that this horror show would have a good ending,” he joked as he bent to accept Letho’s kiss. Letho hummed against his lips and ran his fingers through Eskel’s hair.  
“No more talking,” Letho murmured, and Eskel surrendered himself to his lover’s touch.


End file.
